


Fitz

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness-Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Feels, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the stid kink meme that you can find <a href="http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=19615#t19615">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Khan was laying on the floor, pretending to be stunned, a tiny part of his brain wasn't focused on his mission, instead it was focused on the 20th missle. The only child in his family. The one without a mother. Khan was sure he'd found his child's perfect mother in the form of Captain James T. Kirk. Now all he had to do was "convince the Captain to agree (blackmail him, in other words, go with Khan and his crew goes free). Kirk agrees. It's hard for him at first, but he really does love the child, and eventually he comes to love Khan as well.

Beta shift had taken over two hours ago and Khan had been surprised not to find Fitz in their quarters. Frowning, he called up a hologram of all the life signs on board. Once he had ascertained where they were, he made his way there.

“There. Over there is Earth. Where I’m from.”

Kirk’s voice was gentle, the curve of his lips longing. Every line of his body spoke of a bittersweet yearning for his home world. The former captain’s blue eyes were trained to the stars. Their silvery light was a dance in the shadow of the observation deck, playing across the walls, floors, and on the faces of the only two occupants of the room.

“And there?” Fitz pointed, smaller form tucked close to Kirk’s body. “What’s there?”  
Kirk grinned then, wrapping an arm around Fitz. “That there is New Vulcan. The new home of the Vulcans after their home world was destroyed.”  
“Do they like it there?”

A shrug, “I dunno kiddo. I’d like to think that they do.”

“Fitz.” Khan called, smiling as his son turned around excitedly, jumping off the bench and barrelling into his arms. “Easy there, old boy.” He huffed amusedly.

“Father!” Fitz laughed; blue-green eyes crinkled with mirth as Khan picked him up with one arm, holding on tight. “Father, look over there. That’s Earth.” He squirmed, twisting to point in the opposite direction of where it actually was. “Do you think we could visit? I want to see where Daddy’s from.”

Khan watched as Kirk stands slowly, gently resting a hand on his stomach. There wasn’t anything obvious yet, but there, safely in Kirk’s womb was a child. 

Their child with their genetics, a new being that was their own person. The fact that Kirk had even allowed him to touch him, had came to him willingly, still sent thrills of happiness up his spine. 

Half of Kirk’s face was hidden by the shadows when Khan came closer. Even now, he was still unsure of his place in their family. Khan knew that it was his fault, that the beginnings of their relationship were dubious at best. Kirk had agreed to his terms that day on the bridge; him in exchange for the lives of his crew. Khan would leave them alone, if Kirk would come with him.

Those first days had proved quite interesting indeed. Kirk would not come to him no matter what he did. Khan would not hurt him, of course. There was no point in anymore violence between them. Slowly, he had awakened the rest of his family starting with the only child in his crew of 72. Fitz had taken a rather long time to wake, but when he had, and he’d brought Fitz to the quarters Kirk was confined to, he had finally grasped what he was truly there for, his purpose of capture. 

If Khan was to indulge in a little naïve thinking, he would have described it as love at first sight.

Indeed, in the days and months that followed, Kirk threw himself into caring for the boy. If Khan didn’t know any better, he would have thought that they were related. They’d certainly shared enough physical characteristics; the blonde hair, bright eyes, and stubborn jaw. Sometimes, Khan wondered if it were because of Kirk’s own childhood that he had become so invested in Fitz. From the moment they’d met, they were inseparable and still were as a matter of fact.

Kirk had quickly proved that he would never try to use the child in any attempt to escape; even when Khan had not fully trusted his instincts that he would never try to leave. He had left the door unlocked though and made sure Fitz knew that he could come and go from Kirk’s quarters as he pleased. It was not until the day that the Enterprise and several of Star Fleet’s best ships had caught up with them, that Kirk had shown him that he had nothing to fear.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He had said almost regretfully to the shock of Spock on the screen. “I’m staying here. I _want_ to stay here.” Kirk had turned to him then, voice firm with conviction, shaking with emotions. “I want to stay with my family.”  
Spock had pleaded, threatened Khan, begged Kirk to reconsider. But their former leader would not be swayed. Khan had put them into warp speeds that surpassed that of the Enterprise's, beating their escape even though his blood sang for violence.

Fitz squirmed and Khan had to tighten his hold.

“Khan?” Kirk tilted his head cautiously. Reaching out, he took hold of Kirk’s hand and tugged him near. The look of surprise and pleasure did not go amiss. Khan pressed their hips together, watching as a gentle blush begins to dust Kirk’s cheeks. Leaning over, Khan kissed cherry red lips, chasing the taste that was uniquely Kirk’s.

For all that he had heard of the man’s penchant for being a walking sexual innuendo, he was surprisingly shy when it counts.

Fitz kicks against his side, demanding attention. “Father…” He whined, clutching at his high collar. Khan sighed against Kirk’s lips, feeling him trying to follow as they separate. Unable to resist, he gives in to nip and suck on his bottom lip; a silent promise that whatever they had started here, they would most certainly continue in the privacy of their rooms.

“Alright now, pet.” Khan said, turning and mischievously blowing raspberries into Fitz’s cheek. “What would you like for dinner?”

“Corn?” His son answered, looking over at his dad.

Khan chuckled, leading them towards the door. “The real thing is infinitely much more satisfying than whatever the replicator could simulate. Perhaps we will try one soon.” At that, he smiled at Kirk, enjoying the way his blue eyes grew impossibly wide at the implication.

“Are you sure?” Kirk asked softly, hopeful.

Khan grinned, enfolding him against his side once more. “I have more than one way of getting past Star Fleet’s scrutiny.”

Fitz began to cheer, babbling continuously at the idea of visiting cornfields. Khan knew that that would be all they would hear about until he actually brought them there. Kirk wrapped his hand around Khan’s, tightening.

“Thank you.” He whispered gratefully. Khan wonders if Kirk had ever genuinely thought that he meant him any ill-will or that he would ever deny his lover anything he desired. The niggling thread of thought that Kirk would only have to whisper it, and Khan would not have hesitated in moving the heavens to ensure he gets it.

‘No matter,’ Khan smiled as he nuzzled against the side of Kirk’s head, breathing in the scent of his skin. Whether he did or did not, it doesn’t matter.

He had his family with him, and that was enough.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
